<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Sixteen by LovevictorO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515889">Sweet Sixteen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovevictorO/pseuds/LovevictorO'>LovevictorO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Victor (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Other, Hulu, M/M, Multi, Other - Freeform, Other inspired, creekwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovevictorO/pseuds/LovevictorO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor didn't need some big party to celebrate his birthday. He wanted people to act like it was just some normal, ordinary day. The only thing he really wanted was to be around Benji, to be at work, to be anywhere but home where he didn't have to hear his parents argue. Where he didn't have to listen them pretend to be okay. Because he doesn't know how much more pretending he could take.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was that morning, that morning Victor had been dreading. It wasn’t because it was always a bad day, just lately everything going on with his family seemed bigger than today. Today he wanted to just wake up, walk past his family, and not say a single word to any of them. He didn’t if he could handle hearing the “Happy Birthday”, and watching them pretend to be happy for his sake. For one stupid day. What good was pretending for one day going to do for any of them? Yeah, his parents themselves had been pretending that was everything fine, but Victor knew better. He was certain that his parents were well aware that he knew. He hadn’t even told his friends today was his birthday, and honestly, he didn’t think he was going too. He rose slowly from his bed, and dreadingly made his way towards the kitchen.</p>
<p>Surprisingly no one was in here, but he knew why. They were all either in the living room, or they were still getting ready. He hoped it was the letter so that he could sneak quickly, and quietly out of the house without having to say a single word to any of them. Without having to hear anything from them. Victor peeked his head around the corner, and was relieved when he realized no one was in there. Quickly, he gathered a water bottle, granola bar, and his backpack and made his way out the door. He headed straight for work.</p>
<p>“Hey Victor” Benji called, “how are you doing today?”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Victor replied, short and simple, he didn’t feel like having a conversation right now. “And you?” he asked out of respect. </p>
<p>“I’m doing good, thanks for asking. You can man the register today if you want. Take it easy”</p>
<p>Why had he said that? Was it because of his birthday? Goddamn it, he put his birthday on the application for Brasstown when he first started working here, the application that Benji snatched right out of his hands. But there was no way Benji could have remembered. God he hoped Benji didn’t remember. He wanted to go home, lay down, sleep, forget about his family’s problems. Pretend like everything was non existent. As if it was all some fucked up dream he had been living in, and tonight would be the night he woke up from it. But he knew that was some wishful thinking. </p>
<p>Before he knew his day at Brasstown was half over, and he didn’t want to go home. He wanted to go anywhere but home. Hell he would even sit outside of Brasstown for the rest of the night. But suddenly his phone buzzed, and he read the message.<br/>Mom; Happy Birthday Mijo, we love. Papi says you can have anyone you want over tonight. We are gonna leave the house to you. I know you left this morning because of everything happening. We love you mi nino</p>
<p>A text was better than actually having to hear the words, Victor thought to himself. He could handle that. That was okay with him. But as for who he would invite, Victor didn’t know. He had his friends, but he barely saw them outside of school and work. He didn’t want to bug Felix, at least not today. So he turned to Benji, </p>
<p>“Hey are you doing anything tonight after work?” Victor asked. He wasn’t sure, but if he was going to spend time with anyone, he knew he wanted to be with Benji. Victor had come out to his parents a week before his birthday, because they kept asking about Mia, and he wanted that shut down right away. </p>
<p>But he knew, he knew he liked Benji. He wouldn’t do anything or any of that, because Benji was with Derek. But him and Benji were friends, and honestly Victor spent more time hanging with Benji at work, at school, outside of both, than he did hanging with his friends. Felix being the only exception. Sometimes Victor felt like his coming out made everything in his family worse, and some days he wished he could rewind time to a week before, and undo it. Maybe things with his parents would have started to get better faster. </p>
<p>“Um, no,” Benji responded, shit Victor forgot he had asked. This happens when you let your mind run loose. “Why is something up”</p>
<p>“No, not really” VIctor decided to say, he couldn’t do this. But then a voice in the back of his hand screamed at him, and he asked “Actually do you want to come over to my house after work? We haven’t hung out in some time. You can bring Derek if you want”</p>
<p>Why did he say that about Derek? Victor knew full well, that he didn’t want Derek there. Something about Derek, seeing him, hearing his name, made something inside of him angry. He wished he could take that last line back. But he knew he couldn’t. </p>
<p>“Yeah, we can head over right after work. As for Derek, didn’t you hear, that isn’t a thing anymore” Benji replied. </p>
<p>Hearing those words, those last words made Victor smile. Was that bad? Even if it was bad, Victor realized that he didn’t care. <br/>________________________________________________________________<br/>They had arrived back at Victor’s apartment a few minutes ago, they had turned on a movie, one Benji had chosen. And were sitting down on the couch, a bowl of popcorn between them, neither of them saying a word. Victor was fine with that. He was glad that today he could just spend time with Benji. That was all he wanted from today. Nobody else. </p>
<p>“So what happened with you and Derek?” Victor asked. A part of him is curious. </p>
<p>“Things just weren’t going the way I was hoping. How have you been? The last time we actually spent any time together was at school after you came out to your family, and then the school” Benji asked. There was concern, but why Victor didn’t know. </p>
<p>“Things have been good, at least for me personally. But as for my family, I don’t know. Seems like things have gotten worse between my mom and dad since I told them, and I don't know maybe they did. Or maybe they didn’t and I am just now picking up on the small things I used to ignore.” </p>
<p>“Victor listen, whatever is happening between your parents, has nothing to do with you finally coming out to them. Whatever the hell happened there, yeah that's on them. It isn’t your job to parent you parents, it is your job to be uniquely yourself. That is all” Benji said. From the tone of his voice, Victor knew he meant it. </p>
<p>He stared directly at Benji. This is what he wanted, this is how he wanted his day to go. How he wanted his day to end. Right here in this very moment, no one else in sight. He felt Benji shift slightly, and soon enough Benji was sitting closer to Victor than before. The Popcorn bowl had moved on top of Benji’s lap, and before Victor knew it, Benji had slid one of his arms around Victor. And Victor couldn’t resist, and let his head rest against Benji’s shoulder. They stayed that way for a while, before Benji looked down at Victor. Victor looked up into his eyes, there was a hint of admiration in them, and he couldn’t look away. He craned his neck upwards, as Benji craned his downwards, and their lips met in a passontiate, loving, and wonderful kiss.</p>
<p>“Oh, and by the way,” Benji began, “Happy Birthday Victor”, and their lips met yet again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another suggested story, this time by Derick under my version of the call me maybe scene. I know you said you didn't want Benji to know about Victor's birthday, but I slightly made it to where pretended he didn't know. Yes I changed Victors coming out too, and the Derek breakup, because its fanfic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>